The Takari Federation
Overview Takarians are the race of people from the planet Knara. Their species were born into a world full of threats from the land which they called home. Natural disasters constantly kept Takarians on the brink of extinction, knowing their impending doom. The pain and grief they felt only made them stronger and the wanting of revenge on these natural disasters acted as great motivators for the species to reach a time where they can live in peace and harmony and not in the constant fear for the land to give up underneath them or for a ball off fire to fall on to them from the skies. This forced the civilisation to work together from the start which led to technological advancements a lot quicker than any known intelligent species. They finally invented weather manipulating technologies and made their planet safe to live on. Knowing they are not alone in the Universe they quickly built up their planetary defence and started to build an armada of warships. They are humanoid in appearance however with cybernetic implants to give them increased strength and agility on their own planet or planets with higher gravity. They are natural diplomats and optimists making them great mediators for other nations. They have had no experience in war or large-scale conflicts however not wanting to lack behind they have created state of the art simulation facilities to make sure their soldiers are prepared for everything. Home World Knara is a planet which orbits a red dwarf star, it has a much cooler climate than of Earth’s. Being approximately 27.1 light-years away from Earth, in the southern constellation Corvus. The home world is in a large solar system with thirteen other planets and 4 holding sentient and intelligent beings also humanoid in appearance. The planet itself is made up of 6 continents, which make up 33% of the planet's landmass. It's a rocky planet with a beautiful scenery vast waterfalls and beautiful rock formations and as Takarians progressed they turned these areas into vast efficient futuristic mega cities which leave no carbon footprint preserving the beauty off its landscape around it. The wonders seen on the surface are also seen underwater. A huge variety of corals and aquatic plants have made their home in the waters of this planet, both living in harmony with each other, at least in most cases. Some species have developed into more aggressive forms, effectively trying to force their species wherever there's water for them. This has led to the decline of some other species, but also to the rise of new, specialized predators. But it wasn't always like this, it started off with tremors which rattled the surface of the planet hundreds of times each year and increased in volatility as the big one got closed to arriving. The Knaraquake itself came roughly every hundred years and left the surface in ruin, decimating the native population. However this wasn’t the only threat as there were more such as the nearby asteroid belt also sending rocks on a collision course with the planet every 25 years, luckily the impacts weren’t significant enough to entirely wipe out the inhabitants of the planet. Necessity is the mother of invention and that's exactly why the higher species on this planet (Takarians) have highly advanced technology. Their planet has been under constant threat of natural disaster, but from their own planet as well as from space. This has resulted in strong weapons, nature controlling technology and planetary defence systems. While the natural disasters have led to a lot of grief, it's fortunate they evolved their technology at such a rapid pace or else they wouldn't have been able to defend themselves against an alien threat. Species Takarians are the race of people from the planet Knara. On the surface, they resemble Humans from Earth completely; however, they have evolved many complex physical and genetic differences. Such as increased strength when on planets with lesser gravity and incredible regenerative abilities. However, on their own planet they are just as weak as Humans are on their planet. Hence the use of cybernetic implants to enhance their physical abilities on planets with gravity like their own or higher. Their ancestors were hunters and gatherers, there weren’t as many predators on their planet early on and have always been at the top of the food chain which helped them to grow in vast numbers. However, due to the constant frequency of natural disasters they were always on the brink of extinction which forced the native population to be unified from the start against the common threat to all of them. This led to multiple golden ages throughout their history and has accelerated them through technological advancements. Unlike other neighbouring planets who had to go through wars with rival tribes, nations, empires throughout their early history. This led to the Takarians reaching a space baring nation a lot sooner than any other civilisation. Society The state of Takarian. Built upon the strong and intelligent minds, endurance and bitter struggles of it’s past, this state is the only one on its planet as the native population have always been unified since the start against its common threat of natural disasters. After the inventions of weather and natural disaster manipulating technologies they have lived a life in peace and upmost enjoyment. Their life expectancy, science and weapon technology are among its current greatest strengths. The average Takarian can live up to 200 years however after 150 years their bodies become frail and their bones brittle. They consider themselves a burden on their flourishing society and most commonly go through the procedure of assisted suicide in one of many medical facilities across the planet. The youth not wanting to lose the great minds of their elders, Takarian scientists have been at the forefront of extending life expectancy and even a possibility of becoming immortal as a species and they are only decades away from reaching a breakthrough in the field. After finally controlling their planets natural disasters and weather they moved their efforts into protecting themselves from possible Alien invasions which threaten their existence. This only gives them another reason to stay unified. Not knowing what lurks in the depths of the Universe, they have amassed weapons of unthinkable power and an armada of warships. The crew who frequently hone their skills in simulations as the Takarian species have no real history in war or large-scale conflicts. At the age of 25 the average Takarian adult decides in which field they wish to peruse their lifelong career in such as manufacturing, technology and science to name the popular ones with many sub fields such as medicine, advanced weapons research and manufacturing ships to name a few. Politics Soon Timeline Soon Fleet Information Soon is Subject to Change